


The Celebrity's Bodyguard

by jinjadaebak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjadaebak/pseuds/jinjadaebak
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol's relationship is built around Minseok's need for control and Chanyeol's desire to be taken care of.(This is literally just self indulgent Bottom Chanyeol & Top Minseok.)





	The Celebrity's Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by the fact that apparently some security guards that take care of EXO fight over who they'll take care of, usually wanting smaller members like Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon or Minseok, Minseok being the favourite because apparently it's like hugging a girl and he often gets swept away with the crowd.

Minseok’s positive he looks the image of the weak, sweet, celebrity who needs a big strong bodyguard to keep him from being swept away in the never-ending crowd of fan’s crowding around him. If Minseok weren’t so tired, he would pull his facemask down to reveal a bright smile but instead he pulls his cap lower to over his eyes and keeps his head ducked; suspiciously close to Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Beside him, Chanyeol curses under his breath, tying to keep fans at bay and maintain his own composure, curling one arm around Minseok’s middle while using the other to cup his elbow and direct the celebrity toward the exit and the awaiting van.

Around him Minseok hears fans cooing him, using some mock baby talk to discuss how sweet and small and defenseless he looks with his ever growing in popularity bodyguard and Minseok rolls his eyes. Chanyeol is attractive, Minseok will admit, and Chanyeol’s large body does feel reassuring in moments like this but Minseok would rather lay down now and die than admit to being any sort of defenseless or in need of protection. Especially when it’s in regards to his seemingly big tough bodyguard.

Minseok peaks out from under his cap in order to look at the fans currently bustling over how adorable the pair of him look and Minseok turns in time to caught Chanyeol smiling before noticing Minseok’s gaze on him and laughing nervously, choosing to hurry things along and get the other to the van immediately. 

In almost record-breaking time, Chanyeol gets them to the van and they’re already moving when Minseok tugs his hat off and lets his mask rest under his chin, crossing his arms over his chest, Minseok turns his sharp eyes to Chanyeol and clicks his tongue, “you just love all that attention don’t you.”

Minseok knows that’s not necessarily the truth, considering it was because of harassment from fans that caused their relationship to develop in a surprising way.

However, Minseok does remember the first time Chanyeol started working as his personal bodyguard, he remembers it like it was yesterday. Not only was he the youngest Minseok has had but he’s also really good looking; a point Minseok is sure his management company made sure of when hiring someone new. They’d been leaving Seoul for a festival in Busan when Minseok had tripped and Chanyeol caught him. Needless to say, Minseok suddenly become in need of protection at all costs and Chanyeol became his knight in shining armor over night. Which leads Minseok to believe Chanyeol might be enjoying the kind words a bit much. 

Smiling softly, Chanyeol glances at Minseok nervously, ringing his hands together, “Kim Minseok-sshi…”

Minseok glares.

Chanyeol gulps, stuttering, “Hyung...”

Minseok’s eyes narrow and Chanyeol presses his lips together. Chanyeol knows Minseok hates being seen as weak and vulnerable. 

“Just you wait,” Minseok says, sinking into his seat and pulling his hat back over his eyes.

Upon arriving to the hotel, Chanyeol silently follows Minseok to the room’s they’ve been given, Chanyeol’s usually always being right next to the other incase of emergencies much to Minseok’s annoyance or pleasure depending on the day. Having Chanyeol close definitely has its perks.

He’s about to head to his own room as he notices Minseok put his key into the door of his own, when Minseok coughs under his breath, side eyeing Chaneyol who quickly pockets his keycard and takes a few small strides to Minseok’s room; following the other into the small room. 

Behind him, the door clicks shut and Chaneyol hears Minseok lock the deadbolt over the door. 

“You know what to do,” Minseok says from behind him, deft fingers pressing into the small of Chanyeol’s back and pushing him toward the bed. 

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to strip out of his clothing. His jacket, white button up shirt and black jeans tossed to the floor. Minseok eyes the pile in mild distaste, disliking a messy space but his desire to make a mess of Chanyeol overtaking his need to clean up. 

Chanyeol stands at the foot of the bed, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly while Minseok assess the situation, it would be a lie to say that Chanyeol doesn’t have a nice body, Minseok muses, trailing his index finger down the other’s toned belly to the band of his boxers.

“Off,” Minseok simply says, looking up into Chanyeol’s eyes with a grin.

“Hyung-“ Chanyeol starts; body shivering at the attention Minseok is paying him, trying to cover himself with his hands.

Minseok shushes him, curling his fingers into the band before pulling them all the way down to pool around Chanyeol’s ankles.

“Don’t talk back, Chanyeol,” Minseok says as he places his palms on the other’s chest, brushing his thumb over Chanyeol’s nipples and grinning when he gets a full body shudder in response.

As instructed, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back and in turn Minseok pushes him back onto the bed, forcing him up until Chanyeol’s head rests on pillow at the head of the bed and his legs lay spread eagle. 

“Be a good boy,” Minseok says, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he walks to the pile of Chanyeol’s clothing, picking up the forgotten tie on the floor and wanders beside the bed again. Leaning in softly, he carefully grasps Chanyeol’s wrists while pressing his lips to the underside of the younger man’s jaw, biting softly as he ties Chanyeol’s wrists together and securing them to the headboard.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, Minseok pulls away, admiring his handy work as Chanyeol lets out a soft whimper, rolling his eyes up as if he could see is bound wrists. 

“I know you hate those crowds,” Minseok says, trailing his fingers down Chanyeol’s torso, “they were much nicer today, weren’t they?” he asks, considering all the times that Chanyeol has been treated badly because he’s covering Minseok from prying eyes or just simply doing his job, Minseok doesn’t blame Chanyeol for letting all control go to Minseok when they have stressful days surrounded by often difficult fans.

When Minseok doesn’t get a response, he looks up, catching Chanyeol’s eye and watching the bodyguard nod softly, making sure not to talk back as Minseok instructed, “good boy,” Minseok says, cupping Chanyeol’s cheek and brushing his thumb against Chanyeol’s cheekbone. 

“You’re so good like this,” Minseok says, pulling his shirt up over his head and off as he climbs onto the bed with Chanyeol, taking his place between the other’s splayed legs, “such a good boy, Yeol.”

Silently, Chanyeol blinks up at Minseok, wetting his lips as Minseok kneels down, hands pressing into the grooves of Chanyeols hips, breathing on the fully naked man’s stirring cock. 

Chanyeol’s hips stutter up softly, wanting so badly for some friction only to be met with a stronger hold on his hips, forcing him down. Minseok tuts, pushing up on his knees to press his lips to Chanyeol’s hip bone and bites down, “bad boy,” he mumbles, licking at the teeth marks when Chanyeol whimpers.

“What do you say when you’re a bad boy, Yeol?” Minseok questions while looking at Chanyeol through long lashes; appearing almost innocent if not for the hand creeping along Chanyeol’s inner thigh.

“S-Sorry, sir.”

Minseok nods, pressing a chaste kiss to the spot again before continuing where he’d left off, sitting back on his knees and putting his attention back on the task at hand.

Everything is going as it usually does, Chanyeol becoming completely complacent to Minseok’s will and Minseok having his way with Chanyeol. Their relationship’s been built around the idea that behind closed doors, Minseok, who was tired of being treated like a weak child, gains all the control and Chanyeol, who simply wants to be taken care of in turn, bends to the other’s desires. 

Expect in contrast to every other time, Minseok wants it to be just a little harder on his dear bodyguard. Having noticed Chanyeol’s liking to the positive attention he was receiving for once, Minseok thinks Chanyeol needs to remember his place. 

“You enjoyed having them praise you, didn’t you, Yeol,” Minseok says, rubbing his palms up and down Chanyeol’s splayed open thighs, kissing the sensitive skin around the other’s hardening cock but not touching it, “you liked them talking about how big and strong and manly you looked, didn’t you?”

Minseok’s nails scratch dangerously close to Chanyeol’s balls and Chanyeol lets out a low whine, toes curling as his thighs start to shake. Continuing this action with one hand, Minseok reaches into his bag by the bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube, uncaps it, applying some to his fingers and looks up at Chanyeol’s half cast gaze, biting down onto his bottom lip. 

Still Chanyeol doesn’t say a word, as Minseok expects, and the elder smiles, choosing this moment to lower his hand, starting to circle Chanyeol’s rim with torturously soft and slow movements. With his other hand, Minseok curls his fingers around the base of Chanyeol’s cock and simply applies pressure, feeling it grow under his sudden attention. 

Teasing Chanyeol’s rim more than is probably necessary, Minseok keeps his eyes on Chanyeol as he squeezes a little harder, leaning up to catch a drop of pre-cum on his tongue and chuckling softly when Chanyeol chokes on a moan. 

He loves when he gets Chanyeol exactly where he wants him, caught in that moment between completely losing himself and still having some control over himself. Minseok loves to watch him struggle with the desire to submit and the need to have some control.

Pressing his finger in, in one quick motion, Minseok feels his own cock throb in the confinement of his jeans as he watches Chanyeol throw his head back, exposing the sweat rolling down his Adam’s apple, breathy pants escaping his throat in sort bursts. 

Hooking his finger inside Chanyeol, Minseok finds that soft needy bundle and Chanyeol’s hips thrust up, his thighs unconsciously spreading even wider. 

“Minseok-“ Chanyeol chokes, feeling Minseok add another finger as Minseok’s hold on his cock tightens. Minseok smiles, knowing Chanyeol’s reached his breaking point as he begs, “Please.” 

“Please, what?” Minseok asks, pumping his fingers into the other’s welcoming body with slow, long, thrusts as punishment for Chanyeol speaking, “since you’re speaking now, tell me what you what, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol wets his lips, fingers curling and uncurling against his bound wrists as his thighs continue shaking on either side of Minseok’s shoulders. Minseok knows he’s close, painfully so, but he won’t come, he can’t, not until Minseok tells him to like the good boy he is. 

“P-Please…” Chanyeol manages; Adam’s apple bobbing at he attempts to control his desperation, feeling Minseok’s fingers spread and hook within him too damn slow. 

He’s so lost in his own need that Chaneyol doesn’t notice as Minseok hurriedly uses his other hand to awkwardly force his own pants down around his thighs, low enough to free his swollen cock. Not patient enough to get up and remove them completely. 

“Come on, Chanyeol,” Minseok repeats, taunting Chanyeol as much as possible as he presses a sloppy kiss to the head of Chanyeol’s cock before pulling away and sliding his fingers free.

Sitting back on his knees, Minseok pulls out a condom, using his teeth to rip into the package messily and roll it onto his throbbing dick as Chanyeol whimpers, “give it to me- please- fuck- Minseok I need it- please!”

“Good boy,” Minseok smirks, rubbing one hand up Chanyeol’s abs as he positions himself at the other’s fluttering entrance. 

He pauses, taking in Chanyeol’s sweat soaked torso, enjoying the way that his hair sticks to his forehead; the way he holds his swollen bottom lip between his teeth. Chanyeol’s brow creases together as he keeps his eyes shut tightly, anticipating the breech of Minseok’s thick cock-

Which doesn’t come, or at least not yet-

Chanyeol lets out a sob, struggling against the headboard, “please-“

Minseok hums, painstakingly slow as he presses the head of his cock into Chanyeol’s awaiting body, “look at me, Chanyeol,” he stops moving, “look at me.”

And he does, wide blown eyes look up at Minseok, who smiles down, moving his hips as slowly as possible, feeling every inch of the other’s body as Chanyeol feels every bump and groove of Minseok’s cock brushing against his walls.

Chanyeol’s eyes continue to stay trained on Minseok, nearly completely unblinking as Minseok suddenly pistons his hips forward, finally completely sheathed inside the other, hips pressed to Chanyeol’s ass.

Letting out a groan of his own, Minseok starts on a slow pace, thrusting into the other’s open body in slow methodical movements and enjoying the way that the only thing Chanyeol can do is wrap his long legs around Minseok’s hips, desperate for more contact. 

Pressing forward, Minseok presses their chests together and nuzzles his face into Chanyeol’s neck. Pressing his mouth into the junction between Chanyeol’s collarbone and neck, Minseok presses open-mouthed kisses into the sweaty flesh.

It doesn’t take long for Minseok to start to lose his own control, Chanyeol’s tight body and sweet, sweet, mews of pleasure escaping the other’s open mouth send shivers down Minseok’s spine.

Allowing himself to lose himself in the pleasure, Minseok grabs onto Chanyeol’s hips and thrusts with abandonment, reaching under their tightly pressed bodies in order to jerk Chanyeol’s leaking cock. 

“Come, Yeol,” Minseok says, almost tenderly, his own hips stuttering as Chanyeol finally comes all over Minseok’s hand, between their over heated bodies. His inner walls suddenly tightening around Minseok’s over sensitive cock which send Minseok over the edge as he too comes with a deep groan into Chanyeol’s neck. 

Deep, hiccupped breaths fill the hotel room as they attempt to catch their breaths and come down from their sex filled high.

Minseok cringes at the mess on both their bellies and wiggles his nose as he pulls his softening member free from Chanyeol’s body. He does however admire the completely destroyed look painting Chanyeol’s whole body. He must say, he does good work, what with the deep pink marred along Chanyeol’s whole body, from his rosy cheeks to the bruises on his thighs from Minseok’s hips. Not to mention his tussled hair, lust filled gaze and completely exposed body, Minseok licks his licks unconsciously. 

Finally pulling his jeans all the way off, Minseok wanders away from the bed in order to find a pair of boxes from his luggage before moving to dig Chanyeol’s keycard from the pile of clothes on the floor, “Since you’ve made a mess of the bed, I’m going to go sleep in your room.” He tells the naked form still tied to the headboard.

Chaneyol’s eyes thrust open, looking at Minseok pleadingly, “Hyung,” he whines, wiggling his constricted hands and wincing. 

Minseok snorts, rolling his eyes, “I’m just kidding you big baby,” he says, coming over to untie Chanyeol’s writs, frowning slightly at the deep red imprint left behind, feeling guilty. 

“Was I too much?” Minseok asks, standing back as Chanyeol winces, sitting up and rubbing at his wrists.

Chanyeol shakes his head, looking up at Minseok, “no,” he smiles, reaching over to wrap his fingers around Minseok’s wrist and tug him closer, “you never really are.”

Minseok scowls, knocking his knuckle into Chanyeol’s head, “you’re really gunna get it next time, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol grins; wincing slightly at the impact of Minseok’s hit.


End file.
